


Post Ragnarok (Drabble)

by Fic_freak



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_freak/pseuds/Fic_freak
Summary: Just a little Drabble I wrote when I couldn’t sleep.  Asgard wasn’t destroyed in this fic.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Post Ragnarok (Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone, it hasn’t been beta’d. All mistakes are unfortunately mine. Please let me know what you think.

Loki’s gaze drifts without his consent to the raw, jagged hole where Thor’s eye used to be. Where it should be. It’s only for a moment, but it’s long enough that Loki realises what he’s doing and has the sense to look away at something else, anything else. 

“Asgard.” Thor says and Loki looks at him again. Thor isn’t looking at him though, he’s staring out over the realm. To the ruined remains of Asgard’s golden city. There is a lot of damage, more so than Asgard has ever seen before but it is fixable. Or so he’s been told. 

Asgard has fought many battles and healed many wounds. This is just another to add to the list. 

“Asgard is not a place, it’s a people.” Thor says ‘And the people will rebuild their home. Together we will lift Asgard up beyond it’s former glory.” 

“What you said,” Loki says quietly. ‘Back on Sakkar, about our paths diverging.’ 

Thor nods. 

‘i’m sorry for that.’ Loki tells him because he should have said it a long time ago. 

‘i was confused and angry at Odin. I hated myself for what I was, what I am and I took it out on you.’ 

‘Rage is a powerful thing.’ Thor says. ‘i almost started a war because of it.’ He clasps his hands behind his back. 

“My fault as well.” Loki mutters.

little shimmers of sunlight dance in the short strands of Thors blonde hair. 

‘He truly is the golden prince.’ Loki thinks. ‘He was born to it.’ 

They’re silent for a few minutes but it’s not uncomfortable. 

“it’s all behind us brother.” Thor says eventually. ‘We cannot dwell in our pasts. All we can do is hope and strive to do better in our futures.’ 

Thor turns to face him then and smiles. His remaining eye shines brighter than it has in a long time. Even with the lightening that flows through his veins, there’s something different about him now. Theres no heavy weight behind his eyes, no shadow of doubt or the strain of carrying nine realms and a legacy as vast as the universe on his shoulders. He seems relaxed. It’s been a long time since Loki has seen him like that. 

There is a knock at the chamber door behind them:

‘You should go.’ Thor says ‘They’re waiting.’

‘i don’t want to.’ Loki tells him. He feels like a child again. Like all he wants to do is run behind Thor into that big shadow where its safe and things were easier. 

‘i know.’ Thor says. He sets his hand on Loki’s shoulder. 

‘i meant what I said.” 

‘Hmm?’ Thor hums. He’s looking out of the window again. 

‘when we were standing together before your coronation. Sometimes I’m envious, but never doubt that I love you..’ 

There is another knock at the door, louder this time: Thor squeezes his shoulder one last time and then the pressure is gone. 

Loki steps closer to the window and finally lets his eyes fall to the funeral pyre several feet below. Thor, pale and bruised lays atop it, surrounded by his many possessions. The citizens of Asgard and the warriors that remain are gathered around it, openly weeping. 

“

Loki had known it would take a lot to defeat Hela, the god of death does not simply lay down and die quietly. ‘it’s suicide’ he’d said to Thor less than three days ago. He hadn’t wanted to be right. 

He takes a deep breath, adorns his horned helmet and hears Thor’s voice in his head. “Cow’ 

Loki laughs a little.

It takes a lot more effort to open the door than it should have. There is a guard standing there that Loki doesn’t recognise. ‘My king.’ He bows slightly. ‘They’re waiting on you.’ 

“You got what you wanted.” That dark little voice in the back of his head hisses. 

Loki follows him out of the door. He turns back to close it and watches as the illusion of Thor sparks with green flakes of his magic then fades until the empty cavern of Thor’s chambers is all that remains.

END


End file.
